Its just another Game
by BloodyCourse
Summary: I was practicing for my athletics earlier the day and got accepted into our schools Athletics team. I never thought I would be using my Hockey stick as a baseball bat againts the undead!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

The rough texture of sand graced my palms as I placed my self ready. My mind went numb as I breathed in through the nose and out with the mouth. The next state competition was up next week and if I didn't qualify this time I won't make it for state regional is next month. I looked up and saw Misaki giving me a thumbs up and bright smile. I might have looked rude by the visitor's eyes, when I didn't return the smile, but I needed to concentrate now. My couch lifted her hand and stated the words… ready… set… go!

Like a bolt of lightening I through myself forward and gave a huge leap when I stepped on the plate. My body went soaring through the wind and for a moment I felt sure about myself. I lifted my legs to embrace and shoot forward when I did hit the soft sand. I didn't want to do a stupid mistake now after I nearly begged the couch to put me on the try outs again. As I neared the ground, I braced myself for a good landing. My feet hit the ground and I shot forward falling onto the palms of my hand. Not wanting to move an inch until my hands stopped shaking. Misaki was at my side in a flash, kneeling next to me.

She didn't speak she knew all too well how I felt about things like this.

"Misaki, how was it?" I asked clinging to that little thing called 'hope'. Misaki looked back at the couch and a weary look crept cross her face.

"I knew it!" I spit out, slamming my fist into the sand.

I looked up at a smiling Misaki, holding both hands to cover her mouth. Was she…giggling?

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned feeling quite depressed and mad. My own friend, the one who knows me best, was laughing straight in my face! Misaki couldn't hold any longer and let out an unattainable laugh. My eyebrow quirked up at this sight before me.

"Baka," she said laughing harder, "You made it!"

My eyes felt like dinner plates when she said it.

_You made it._

I jumped up and grabbed her by her gym collar. "Misaki," I screamed, "If I wasn't in such a good mood I might have killed you right now!" Misaki only continued laughing harder at my antics. I could see tears of laugher escape her eyes. I let go of her collar and watched her control herself a little before falling into another laughing fit. I stood up and saw coach smiling at me.

"Sensei, did I make you proud?" I asked smiling.

"Yes you did kid," Sensei replied. "Next week Tuesday, be sure not to be late."

I nodded and turned to see Misaki breathing slowly.

"Wow," She said shortly after, "That was a good laugh." She rolled onto her back with her hands behind her head and looked up at me.

"We need to go shower and get dressed before the bell rings," I stated and pointed a thumb to the lockers behind me.

Misaki sighed, "Well okay, if you insist." She jumped up and flashed a smile at me before making a run to the locker.

"Last one is the lover of Mr Shido!"

I sprinted forward already revolted by the name. Mr Shido had a reputation of fondling with high school girls at our school, but always made it out of the student counsel without a scratch on his name. I leaped forward with long strides as I tried to catch up to Misaki. We both came in the exact time into the locker room, nearly crashing into the wall that made privacy easier for female students to dress.

"Aww well too bad for Mr Shido," said Misaki giving a pitiful look.

I barked a laugh at her.

"I would say good luck to Mr Shido. You are such a tiger in the bed, even the great pervert Mr Shido himself couldn't handle you!"

I tilted my head back to see her facial expression, but was only met with a stone cold wall. Running water told me she was already in the showers and didn't hear my joke.

I grabbed my towel and headed to the showers. I placed my towel on the stand and started to undress. When finished I hurried over to Misaki.

"Did you ever hear my comeback?" I asked opening the shower next to hers.

"Only half, you know I go death when I listen to crap," Misaki smiled ruthlessly. She was a fast thinker when it came to saying witty things. I on the other hand was a fast thinker when it came to hockey. I was the captain of our first ladies hockey team and tried my best to do them proud, even if my school work suffered from it.

"Hey Kaori," Misaki said breaking me out of thought.

I looked up to see Misaki standing still, eyes tensed.

"What's up?" I asked seeing no further reaction.

"Did you hear that?"

I turned my tap off, so did Misaki, both of us pitching our ears to listen. Misaki had a keen hearing sense and to doubt her was simply preposterous. I didn't hear anything and looked back at Misaki who was still stretching her ears.

"I think we should get dressed," She said making her way to her towel.

"I haven't even washed up properly," I started to protest.

But she didn't stop from towelling herself off. I groaned loudly and walked to grab my towel. Loud screaming came from outside, I looked behind me to see Misaki standing perfectly still. She gave me a look that read: 'told you so'. I ran without a second thought to the doors of our locker room peering outside. Misaki and I were seniors and we tried out best to make a proper roll model for the younger students. Lately roomers have spread about a group of boys taking advantage of younger girls. I grasped the door and held it closed a little to peek at what's happening outside.

A few students were shuffling about. Looking rather retarded, as they made their way to the school building. I couldn't see any girl being held hostage. More screams could be heard coming from Fujimi High School. I looked back at the shuffling people that responded to the screaming. More of the people that turned immediately made its way back when another scream erupted. What the hell is going on? I looked across the field to see a body lying on the ground, franticly hands and feet were flying as one of the retards came closer. I braced myself to scream at the person, but within second the retard jumped at the person. An awful scream erupted as the person tried giving way…or was the person trying to pull the retard off of him? Suddenly my eyes almost popped out of my sockets as a spray of blood went through the sky. The thing bit him? I covered my mouth with my hands and closed the door holding the handle for a second as my mind registered what was happening.

"Kaoki?"

I jumped at the sound of my name.

Misaki frowned down at me but with sincere eyes, she was already dressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Misaki asked putting a hand on my shoulder. A friendly gesture, but it didn't feel right, I shook it off. Her frown deepened at this abstract behaviour. My eyes must have looked wild because when she saw my face, she grabbed my arms and shook me roughly.

"Kaoki, what the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"Outside," I croaked and pointed with a shaking hand at the door. Her hand moved to the door handle to open it, but before she could reach I swiped her hand away. She looked up at me confused.

"It isn't save at the door, look through the windows," I said and pointed with the same shaky finger at the windows above the door. She climbed onto a bench, which was near the window, and looked out. I took in her expressions as they followed from alert to frighten to bewildered. Mine must have followed the same path as my eyes stayed on her facial features. She continued to stare at the chaos outside.

"What the fuck," she whispered silently, it sounded almost like a question. But in the midst of all this, who was there to answer such a question?

"Misaki," I said trying to gain her attention, "That's enough looking." I reached out to touch her hand, but she pulled it away. Her gaze fell onto me and for a split second I felt scared. Her eyes wild and pupils as small as a needle pin, she looked almost like she belonged in the mad house. I stepped back and pulled my hand in. This must have knocked her back to reality. She shook her head and apologized if she scared me.

I smiled and took her hand this time, "We need to make a plan. First we need to secure this door." Misaki nodded and walked around the wall. I tried to follow, but didn't want to leave the door unguarded. I could hear a faint wiggling sound as steel met the tiles. Soon she wiggled around a loose locker.

"Move," She stated out of breath. I did so and watched as she wiggled the locker between the door and wall across from it. When she finished she dusted her hands off and turned around to see me staring at her.

"You need to get dressed," she stated pointing at the towel around my body. I looked down and gave a knowing nod and walked to my locker. I didn't have anything else but my school uniform and gym clothes. I grabbed my gym short and took my school shirt. I dressed quickly and grabbed my sneakers. Who knows what's coming next, might as well be prepared for the worse. I looked at Misaki who was standing on the bench again staring outside. She didn't move a muscle as she watched. More cries could be heard outside.

The cry of pain and horror was so vivid; I struggled finish tying my shoes as my hands shook uncontrollably. When I finally did finish, I climbed onto the bench next to Misaki to see what she was watching so intently. Outside more bodies lay on the field with these creatures eating at their flesh. After the things bit the people, the people will stand up, but all sense of morals and life will be washed away as they bite other students in the same horrific way. Now and then a student who looked alive would run and scream, but wouldn't get very far, soon hordes of these creatures would cover him.

"What are they?" I whispered.

Silence consumed the conversation for a moment before Misaki started to speak.

"I think…I think their Zombies."

I looked up at her with wide eyes.

_Zombies?_

"Like the ones in video games and in movies?" I asked looking at her intently. Her face didn't change as she continued to stare at the walking dead before her.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"They seem to respond to sound," I added, but didn't get a response back.

Misaki jumped off the bench and walked over to the chair on the far side of the room. She was deep in thought as she grazed her chin. I wasn't going to let her figure everything out alone, so I pressed my back against the wall and slid down to be seated.

What do people in the movies normally do in situations like this?

"Weapons!" I exclaimed only hard enough for Misaki to hear. She looked up stunned for a moment, while a smile crept across her face.

I walked over to her, "Check the lockers for sporting equipment. Were in a locker room so their bound to be something in here."

Misaki jumped up and saluted me.

"Yes Sir," she added before running to the nearest locker. She smiled, but I was sure that wasn't authentic. She was trying to hide the fear that crept into her mind. She must be worried silly about her brother. He was still in school when this all started. I walked to my side of lockers, trying to suppress the thoughts of Kenji being eaten and bitten by those things or worse turning into one.

I knew I bought my hockey stick with me today, so my weapon search was completed, but I continued looking for a weapon for Misaki to use in battle. She didn't do any team sports, only athletics. That's were we became friends on the field next to the sand pit while we were being chosen for the girls athletics team. She was loud and made jokes about how the boys weren't as graceful as the girls when doing the long jump. I found her a bit irritating back then, but as fate had it Misaki Yamamoto and I became friends and have been for the last 2 years. Her voice bought we out of the trail of thought.

"Found something!" she exclaimed. The noise sounded harder in the compounded space.

"Shhh!" I scolded bringing my finger up to interpret the action as well.

"Sorry," she whispered as she pulled out a tennis racket between clothes making more noise as the locker started to tip, crashing into more lockers next to it.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked amazed at this act.

She looked at me then at the racket, then the locker, then back at me.

I ran after one of the lockers as they were about to tip and caught it before it crashed back into the wall.

Finally I whispered, "What damage will a tennis racket do against those things?"

Her face twisted into a sorrowful look as she laid the tennis racket onto the floor staring at it in her hand.

"How do you think our family is doing? Do you think the plague has already spread that far?" she looked away as she asked this, "I wonder if Kenji…"

"I don't know but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing," I interrupted. Honestly for the last hour or so I haven't thought about anything beside Zombies tearing at flesh. My mind wasn't functioning like normal, with strategies and finding weaknesses. I was panicking at anything and losing control.

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

I turned around and walked to the door swiftly. More thudding followed after the other and moaning caught my ears. I jumped onto the bench to see out the window. Before me one Zombie stood crashing into the door repeatedly, but that wasn't the only problem. The more it crashed the more Zombies reacted to the sound and followed suite.

"Time to move," I stated, walking to the window on the opposite side of the room. Misaki grabbed my arm in panic as tears left her red cheeks stained as she cried heavy tears.

"No time for crying we need to move," I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the window sill. I didn't want to go tough on her, but the world has changed and so did the rules. _This_ was a battle for survival from now on.

"Climb," I ordered pushing the window frame up for her to move through, springs were attached to the side to pull it back. She still had her tennis racket in her hands as she squeezed through. I noticed I didn't have my weapon and jumped off the chair to grab my hockey stick that was placed in my locker. An ear catching crash came down as the Zombies broke through. My heart felt like it has hit a home run as it sped up. The dead opening and closing its mouth to find something warm to sink its teeth into. They seemed like robots repeating the same action over and over again. Opening and closing its jaws as it fumbled to stand up, but didn't succeed. I grabbed my hockey stick and saw a few Zombies struggle to get up as they kept crashing over each other. I grabbed my hockey stick and lashed at the one who looked most likely to succeed in standing up. Only hitting it in the shoulder, but fell back. I grabbed the door of the locker and pulled it down to see it crash onto two more.

"Kaoki!"

I looked up to see Misaki grab onto the window sill as something grabbed onto her and pulled her out.

_No!_

* * *

><p><strong>Something I wrote some time back and thought I should post it. Please review... Its good for the human soul. =)<strong>

**BloodyCourse =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

I struggled up the window and nearly fell back as I lost the chair beneath me. One of the Zombies were clutching the leg of the chair and pulling it towards him. I could see that they were Fujimi Highschool students, innocent people that were turned into monsters. I cried out as I tried to make my way back into the locker room. I didn't want to live in a world like this! I'll rather smash them to a pulp and kill myself later. I already lost my friend, to the undead, might have lost my family too, what is there to live for anymore? Suddenly two big hands grasped onto my hand outside, another pair grabbed my one leg too.

"No," I cried out trying to free myself by kicking and lashing out. With no success I was pulled out in seconds, just as more hands tried to pull me in, I almost grabbed one hand in the motion as if I thought the dead could help me. I cried harder as I fell to the ground and pulled my hockey stick out for protection. I met two green eyes but before I even had the time access that they were human, I hit it on the head.

A cry erupted as the person fell down and held its head in agony. "I'm sorry," I said sincerely. Behind him a person grabbed his shoulders. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes tried to lift him, but he tipped and crashed onto his knees, my vision didn't want to comprehend as I tried to make the person out. My sight of the world was blurry due to the tears that welded up as I went through the window.

"We need to go, man," The voice as clear as day light, it's Kenji.

Behind Kenji stood his sister, Misaki. She was safe. Her eyes wildly dodging around, looking for any Zombies. When her eyes rested on me she jumped forward and helped me up. Tears streaming down her face once again, as she embraced me.

"I was so scared," she whispered.

I smiled reassuring her I was too.

They boy who I hit was in pain by the looks of it. He held his head as he whispered: "That fucking bitch." I brushed the cold statement off as I didn't want to waste my energy on a little punk. I looked around us to check for more of 'them', seeing as we nearly escaped from the undead's grasp. I was still a little shaken by earlier. We were located in the back side of an alley; I have seen this place before. We stood secured by three walls and a gate that sealed us off to the street, the gate I guess was mostly used to keep pesky children out. I walked over to the green eyed boy that sat in agony before me.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," I said as I kneeled over to him. He had long dark brown hair, nearly black by the looks of it. He was also wearing Fujimi school wear. He must be a friend of Kenji. He didn't look up, nor did he say 'its okay' about the incident. I laid my hockey stick next to him. And placed my hands on his that rested on top of his head.

"Do you feel dizzy," I asked. I felt a slight nod beneath my hands. I was still shaking uncontrollable.

"I need you to put your head between your legs," I said sternly. He did as I said without arguing.

"Stay like that till I tell you to come back up."

Again he didn't say a thing, but followed my instructions without a word. Moans erupted near the gate. Misaki yelped as she saw the Zombies. They didn't seem notice us and went on shuffling further down the street. More screams erupted down the street. I picked up my hockey stick and walked to the gate slowly. Misaki tried to grab onto me as I walked. I turned around with my finger pressed to my mouth for her to see, I also made eye contact with Kenji. He nodded and kneeled to whisper in the boy's ear also to be silent.

I continued my walk silently.

"Help me, please somebody help," a woman cried as she ran down the street holding the hand of a girl that seemed to be only twelve. I froze at the sight as Zombies from everywhere turned to sound. They commenced their attack slowly as they shuffled to the woman. My heart pounded against my chest.

Kaoki, what are you doing? There is an innocent girl and her mother running down the street from these 'things'. Help them!

I ran and grabbed onto the gate's edge throwing myself over onto the street.

"Kaoki," I heard Misaki yell.

"Here boys here," I yelled and started to hit my hockey stick against anything that could make loud noise. Their attention that was focused on the two turned to me. Their moaning wails called out as they shuffled slowly towards me.

"Let's get these bitches," I heard a person yell next to me. I turned my head to lock gazes for the second time as the green eyed boy stood next to me. He held a long steel pipe in his hands and took a fighting stance. He nodded at me as a sign of respect.

"Woman, child go to the gate!" I yelled out, "We'll draw their attention till both of you are safe!"

Safe? What a stupid word to use in a time like this. The woman nodded and grabbed the girl by the hand and started to run. Some Zombies that stood near must have heard her footsteps and turned.

"Make some noise," I ordered at the boy. He immediately started banging his pipe against a lamp post. More moved in our direction. I turned to see even more coming up from behind us. It looked like a dozen if I had to do a quick headcount.

"We got to get away or were their dinner," the boy said. His voice seemed to be strong, as if he could orders armies all over the world without problem. I nodded and looked for an opening between the hordes of them.

"Follow me," I yelled. He immediately followed me as we descended through a path that only had two of them blocking us. I lashed at the one and felt its head crush against the wood of my hockey stick. I lost sight of the one behind me. As I heard a moan clear in on me followed by a cracking sound and then by a thud as the Zombies body laid on the street.

The boy panted hard as he lifted his pipe. He looked ruthless as I took in his facial expression. His hand caught mine as he pulled me to run. I caught a glimpse of the girl and woman as they made their way safely into the alley. Kenji was climbing back into the alley as Misaki was whispering something to the two survivors. But for how long could we call ourselves that? Surviving in a world like this…

The boy still held my hand firmly as we ran; we were nearing an apartment building on the left side of the street.

"We can climb the fire hydrant," he spoke, "even if we are outside at least they can't reach us."

I didn't argue. We needed to get away and fast. Behind us they slowly stopped and started to take different paths as noises that sounded harder took their interest. I could hear hearing screaming, sirens and gun fire fill the air. I didn't try to stretch my ears any further as I held onto the boy's hand. The building was old but in good condition. Big yellow letters made out a name; Heaven. How ironic…

When we neared the building I could see an alley. As we entered I lifted my hockey stick up to defend myself if an attacker did jump out. It was clear by the looks of it. We walked over to the ladder that took you to the first platform.

"You go first," he ordered. I did and tried to hold my stick away from the metal frame to avoid causing sound.

When I reached the first platform I ordered for him to hand me his weapon. He looked sceptical at first. Images of me making him bait must have flooded his mind.

"To avoid making noise," I said when he kept staring. He handed the pipe over, after I sighed at his male instinct. Soon both of us were seated on the platform. More zombies roamed down the street as I looked at the opening in the alley. The boy next to me panted as he tried resting his head against a stone wall. He seemed to not be fit at all.

"Why aren't you panting," he asked. I looked up at him and tugged at my gym shorts. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. I didn't want to stare so I tore my gaze away and replied swiftly.

"I do athletics and hockey."

"That explains the gym shorts."

"Jip," I didn't know what to say in this situation. I wasn't the type of girl to easily befriend a guy, especially when the world was coming to an end.

"_ Daisuke, by the way," he said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"_ Kaoki," I replied shortly after, also taking a relaxing seat next to him.

"This is your last year in High school, right."

"It was." I said and swept my red bangs out of my face.

This wasn't how I expected it all to end, the world I mean. To be consumed by the living dead. I stared at my hands; they were covered in grime and dirt. I knew hygiene would be forgotten shortly, so would manners too disappear. People wouldn't be sane anymore. I cracked in the first two hours since the outbreak started at our school.

Daisuke didn't ask anymore questioned after that. We sat in silence. I kept my eyes on the alley's entrance. It's been quiet for some time.

"We need to get the others," I said finally. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Did he just…fell asleep?

"Uh…yeah, listen I think one of these apartments bound to be open and safe. We can camp there for the night." His thumb pointed behind him. He seemed awfully calm. I nodded and grabbed my hockey stick as I descended below, Daisuke shortly after me. As we walked to the opening of the alley we were greeted by a moan. I pressed my back against the wall and without thinking I cupped my hand over Daisuke's mouth.

I could feel his warm breath touch my hand as he breathed. The Zombie shuffled on once again without noticing two warm dinners standing next to it. I beckoned with my hand for him to follow. We walked down the street slowly, watching our step and looking out for more of 'them'. I felt like I was a character in one of those horror movies. There was always one survivor at the end of the movie, or none at all. We walked on without a word. To tell the truth I was too scared to even breathe. My hockey stick was aimed at anything that caused me suspicion. Daisuke stifled a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What," I whispered.

He wiped the subject off with the swipe of his hand. We were walking a good ten minutes to reach our previous location. When we finally did reach we saw the gate was bended and stood open. Did they break through? Where are the others?

"There's no blood or a sign of struggle," Daisuke said walking closer to inspect.

I stared in disbelief at the open alley.

"What should we do," I asked stepping closer to him. He was much taller then me and had broad shoulders. I had the impression; he must have been in a lot of fights. A thin scar could be seen on the right side of his cheek.

"We wait," he said and walked into the alley. I followed while keeping watch behind us. Gunshots could be heard coming from the other side of school. More people must be fighting there. That's probably why our side of the street seems to be quiet.

"We get to higher ground," He pointed at the roof of the locker room. I nodded and turned to give him time to climb. He was on the roof in a flash, not struggling with his long legs. When I turned to climb he didn't try to help, just kept staring. I wasn't as tall and struggled to get hold of the edge.

"What are you doing," I asked. He wasn't even moving to show he is going to help me up. He kept staring; when I looked up he had a grin on his face, his leg lifted to show a number 10 boot. He kicked forward trying to aim at my face. I dodged luckily but lost my footing and fell.

"What the fuck are you trying to do," I ordered, while standing up.

"Survival of the fittest, babe. Your just dead weight for me." He gave a twisted smile and his eyes tensed. I wanted to rant and scream at him profusely, but it wouldn't get me anywhere. All I did was turn my back at this wicked person, just to be meeted by four of the undead shuffling forward. Why didn't I hear them coming? I kept watch the whole time.

I heard Daisuke chuckle behind me.

"While we were walking I kept hitting my pipe silently against any object that could animate noise. Especially when I laughed, the whole idea of you not noticing just cracked me up," he acted dramatic as if he was doing rehearsals for a play, "I didn't really think it would work."

His hand opened like he was about to embrace the living dead, "But it did."

This boy was seriously twisted in some evil way. He wasn't sane anymore. He lost it. He started to laugh harder, like a mad scientist would if they discovered something evil. 'What perfect time to loose your mind, but also what stupid way to die' I thought to myself. I have moved out of the undeads way and positioned myself against the wall. I can't lie; my heart was beating uncontrollably as they walked by. I nearly hooked one with my hockey stick as she made her way to Daisuke. The stupid boy didn't even notice as one grabbed his ankle till it was too late he started to slip. He fell back and tried kicking but his boot missed the Zombies head each time.

Kaoki, are you going to let him die? He is still human, even if his heart is painted by madness. He still has a right to live.

I clamped my ears, "Fuck." I leaped forward smashing the first open zombie against the head; its body twisted in mid flight and fell against the floor. I saw Daisuke scream a cry of help as two already got half his body off the wall. I jumped up and hammered the zombie that grabbed hold of his shirt, as the zombie crumbled I used its body as an extra staircase, getting to a higher level made it easy to kick the other one directly in the face. Its neck cracked as I planted my feet into its skull. It fell over, but the kick didn't kill it. Daisuke was whimpering by the looks of it. He didn't even pick up his pipe to help when it fell to the ground. I shook my head at this sight. The boy that was laughing like maniac just a few minutes ago was crying like a baby just when death was near.

He was prepared to give death, but not to receive it. The one with the broken neck struggled to get up. It gave me an opening to dismiss the other Zombie that was still shuffling forward. His left foot was broken off. I cringed as blood squirted each time he tried to step on the broken limp. It seems that they didn't feel pain; they were only driven by their intense hunger. Five slim fingers pulled me onto the floor. I yelped as pain shot through my hip from the impact. The head was only bobbing around as it couldn't be controlled, jaws snapping to find something to eat.

Her spine was tearing at her flesh that connected her head to her body as more blood squirted each time it bobbed. I grabbed my hockey stick to smash it, but at this angle and at the way the head bobbed about, it was impossible to get a good hit and kill it. I moved back and started to kick at its head with my open leg as this seemed to be the only way. Above me another Zombie stood and fell forward jaws snapping at me. I used my hockey stick to block its move. It started biting on the hockey stick as its hands fell forward onto breast. I yelled out in pain.

That really fucking hurts! The zombie at my feet was still struggling to bite. My stamina was running low; I wasn't going to keep this up for much longer. A crushing of bones came as I saw Daisuke thrusting his pipe into the bobbing zombie head. I pushed hard against the one above me trying to through it back. Behind the Zombie Daisuke lifted his pipe and smashed it against the head. Blood sprayed against my face as a piece of meat or brains slopped against my cheek. The grip on my breasts loosened as it fell back. I didn't breathe yet. I stood held my guard.

Daisuke could have already concurred up another plan, another plan to get rid of me. I watched as tears kept running down his cheek. He didn't lift his head or made movement. I didn't dare move. I kept my stance, if my thoughts about him were correct earlier and he does know Kendo, then I'm fucked. But he was crying and couldn't even protect himself earlier. Without a word he sprinted forward at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter up. Please review! And thanks for reading!<strong>

**BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
